


Red-handed

by orphan_account



Series: Wonder Boys [4]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, but it's definitely something I wouldn't want my mom watching, idk if it's considered heavy making out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-21 23:33:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6062263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dick forgets to warn Jason about the fact that all Wayne Manor inhabitants know everything that's happening at any given moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red-handed

**Author's Note:**

> fuck how quickly Jason and Dick's relationship is evolving FUCK IT
> 
> these boys need happiness idgaf if it's "sudden"
> 
>  
> 
> mostly filler / backstory, sorry

Jason isn't entirely sure what he expected when Robin, no, _Dick_ , had asked him to move in. He knew enough about who his boyfriend was considering just _who_ he was. Everybody knew of Dick Grayson, adopted son of Bruce Wayne, especially after the publicly covered death of the other Grayson family members all those years ago.

Jason had still lived with his mother back then, before she had become an addict and later on died. She had tried to be a good mother after his father had been imprisoned, she really did. Catherine Todd had, unknowingly, given Jason one of the best gifts of his childhood when she had broken down and spent what little money she had on tickets to see Haly's circus, hoping it would cheer up her son. It would be during this performance, the one that ended the Flying Graysons act forever, that Jason's crush on the youngest Grayson would inspire him to follow the aftermath and learn about Zucco and his extortion. Jason learned the rules of the streets after that in an attempt to know more about the city around him, the same rules that would later help Jason survive living by himself in Gotham City.

So no, Jason wasn't sure what to expect, but he trusted Dick. He wholeheartedly trusted his boyfriend _until_  they stood in front of Wayne Manor and Jason's mind had flipped to _panic_.

There he was standing in front of the mansion of Gotham's richest with nothing but the clothes he's wearing and the crumpled photo of his mom hidden in his jacket pocket. Dick had assured him to leave what little clothes he had behind, that they would go shopping the next day because Bruce had bought him a whole new wardrobe too in order to fit in with Gotham's elite. Jason knows he should feel dirty standing on the porch of such a beautiful home but with the way Dick smiles at him and squeezes his hand, Jason can't help but smile back.

The door swings open in front of them and a tall, slender man stands in front of them. Jason was positive nothing at this point would surprise him but when the man ushers them in and says "good evening, Master Dick, Master Jason," the younger boy can feel his jaw dropping.

"Hey, Alfred," Dick greets, peeling his mask off. "Jay, this is Alfred Pennyworth. He's technically our butler but in all honesty he's family," Dick points out, then adds in a way more perky tone, "and now your family too."

"Master Dick, you should go shower; I'll show Master Jason to his room," Alfred suggests, in an attempt to remind Dick he's still in his Robin uniform. The boy just shrugs it off and starts to toe his green pixie boots off.

"It's okay, Alfred," Dick says, turning towards the stairs. He motions for Jason to follow, smiling, "I'll change real quick and show Jay around, plus I'm starving!"

Alfred leans down and picks up Dick's shoes before he smiles at Jason, "I suggest you follow him, Master Dick tends not to wait for others to catch up."

Jason nods shyly before following Dick up the stairs, "thank you, Mr. Pennyworth— uh, I mean, Alfred." Jason follows Dick down the hall and around the corner, hoping that's the way his boyfriend went. He spots Dick standing at the end of the hall but his boyfriend sticks his tongue out at him and dashes down another hallway. Jason chases after him but not before marveling at how _large_ the manor is. Every time he turns a corner Dick is already turning another but not before giving Jason a cheeky grin.

Jason laughs as he turns another corner and runs straight into Dick, who pushes him up against the wall behind him. He places a hand on either side of Jason's head and leans in just enough for his lips to hover over Jason's. Dick doesn't kiss him yet, just hovers while they both try to catch their breaths. Dick drops his right hand and places it against the wall right above Jason's hip, then right as Jason snakes both his arms around Dick's neck and leans up to kiss Dick, the older boy twists the handle to open the bedroom door. He catches Jason and dips him backwards when the door flys out from behind him, then finally presses a gentle kiss against Jason's lips, "this is your room."

Jason doesn't look around the room, eyes still trained on Dick. He leans up again and kisses Dick much harder than before, hoping that's enough of a thank you for everything Dick has done (and not just because he's a needy teenage boy). Dick straightens them up and kicks the door closed before guiding Jason backwards. Dick throws his mask on the dresser pressed against the wall before he yanks his uniform shirt and gloves off, throwing them in the same direction.

Jason's heart speeds up, not from the dirty thoughts racing through his head but with the realization of just how much Dick trusts him. Not only does Dick trust him with his identity but also with the intimacy that comes with shedding his uniform. It's then that the back of Jason's knees knock against the bed frame and he falls backwards but not without yanking Dick down on top of him too.

"Woah there, tiger," Dick laughs, holding himself up on his elbows in an attempt to keep some of his weight off Jason. He gives up though when Jason hooks an ankle around Dick and pushes him back down.

"You took your damn shirt off," Jason mumbles as he runs his hands along Dick's back and through the hair near his neck, wanting to categorize more of his boyfriend's skin now that the Robin persona has fallen away.

Dick laughs again, which is something Jason's learned is _normal_  for Dick, the constant laughing. Another thing Jason has learned is that _affectionate as fuck_ is synonymous with Dick Grayson. Dick just keeps peppering kisses all over Jason's face and neck, which ok, Jason secretly _loves._

Jason's pretty sure he can see himself completely falling in love with Dick, in a forever and ever kind of way. He tries not to get his hopes up, though; Jason's fully aware that he's only sixteen, that he doesn't have enough experience in the whole 'love of your life' area, but something about Dick allows him to forget that. Especially when Dick grabs at the hem of Jason's shirt and grumbles out, "speaking of damn shirts and off."

Jason laughs and complies, sitting up so he can strip himself of his top. Dick wastes no time in getting his hands on Jason, one hand on his boyfriend's hip and another cupping the side of his face. Jason forgets how to breathe momentarily, still not sure how to process being the recipient of so much affection and attention. Dick starts to gently guide Jason's lips towards his own but impatient as he is, Dick ends up leaning too far forward too fast, causing both him and Jason to fall onto the bed again.

They lie there entwined for a few seconds, just looking at each other before they end up giggling into each other's shoulders and necks. Jason loops his arms under Dick's and holds him close like that, face still buried into the crook of his boyfriend's neck. Dick holds onto him just as tightly, pressing feather light kisses into Jason's hair and against his forehead.

Jason tilts his head up and captures Dick's lips with his own; he's briefly reminded that Dick's kisses taste like children's cereal (and the energy drinks they shared earlier). Dick's hair is soft under Jason's fingers as he gently plays with it. Dick seems to get bored of just languidly kissing and ends up dragging one of his hands down Jason's side before dipping his fingers just beneath the waistband, pressing lightly against Jason's hipbone. Jason knows Dick's silently asking for permission; he's about to encourage him when someone startles them from the hallway.

"Master Dick," Alfred states just as calm as other, but the hint of amusement he's hiding proves he _knows_  what's happening, "I recall saying to take Master Jason to _his_  room, not yours." Jason flushes red and quickly covers his face with a pillow, hoping it'll not only hide but get rid of his embarrassment.

Dick turns to him and whispers, seemingly amused, "I probably should have mentioned Alfred knows anything and everything that's happening at any given moment."

(Jason, still embarrassed, doesn't respond, just shoves Dick off the bed and tells him to 'take his fucking shower, jackass.')

**Author's Note:**

> questions/headcanons? hmu at fearlessmurdock on tumblr


End file.
